Jace and Clary get married maybe?
by booksforlife23
Summary: Jace is going to propose to Clary, but Clary runs out on him, without answering his question. What happens when Jace meets another girl in Idris named Sophia Lass?*CoHF Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I do not own any of these names except for Sophia Lass)**

 _ **Chapter One-2 year after CoHF**_

 **Clary's POV**

"Jace, stop it!" I shrieked as Jace picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "Where are you taking me? You do remember that I can take you down in five seconds, right?"

"Geez, be patient little girl." I felt Jace chuckle from underneath me.

"Little girl? Are you trying to get yourself killed tonight?" I asked, playfully smacking him on the face, which was easy to do. "Put me down."

"If I were to do that, then you would have never came with me."

"Why do would you think that? I thought we were going to a movie."

"We are, but we got to make one little stop first."

"Ugh! If you put me down, I promise I will not turn away from wherever you are taking me."

"You swear?" Jace questioned me, as if he didn't believe me. _Wow, I have never lied to him,_ I thought _, except for maybe once or twice_.

"I swear by the Angel. Now put me down before I really do smack you in the face."

"Fine," Jace said, as he swung me off of his shoulders. Immediately after he put me down, he reached for my hand, and started to sprint.

"Jace, what is going on?" I yelled, almost out of breath. _Thank God for training,_ I thought, just keeping up with him.

 **Jace's POV**

 _She will be so surprised,_ I thought as I ran down the street. What I didn't tell Clary, is that we are going to a party, but not just any party, one of our good friend's party. Magnus Bane. I guess when your best friend, and parabatai, is his boyfriend, you actually get invited to his parties.

Magnus Bane is the high and mighty warlock of Brooklyn. What people don't know about him is that he loves glitter and that you pretty much need to be a millionaire just to get an appointment with him.

"Jace, where are we going? If you didn't want to go to the movies, you could have just said so." Clary yelled, struggling to keep up. I started to laugh.

"It's not that Clary." I slowed down to a walk, but didn't let go of her hand.

"Then what is it?" Clary demanded, brushing her fiery red hair out of her face.

"We are going to Magnus's party."

"WHY?"

"Because we were invited."

"He never invites us. There has to be a reason," Clary stopped dead in her tracks. _Great, we are going to be late._

"Fine. He's going to propose to Alec." I lied. It's not Magnus that's going to propose, it me. I'm going to propose to Clary.

 **Clary's POV**

 _He's hiding something,_ I thought.

"Okay, great. So why did we have to run to death? When I can just create a portal to get there." I demanded, drawing my stele out of my high-heeled boots, that Isabelle got me.

"I didn't want to be rude and besides, we are here." Jace responded as I looked around. _When did we get here?_ I thought.

"Okay, that was fast. Let's go in." I buzzed the buzzer, and the door opened.

 **Magnus's POV**

I buzzed Jace and Clary into my apartment. "Alec, is everything ready?"

"Yes. I just texted Jace and asked him if he had the ring. Isabelle, do you have the banner ready?" Alec yelled to his younger sister.

"Yes. Do you want to tell me why I am here? I have been here for over two hours, and nothing has happened yet." Isabelle complained, taking Simon's hand.

"Alec, would you like to explain to me why you didn't tell your sister?" I whispered into Alec's ear.

"Sorry, didn't really get a chance," he whispered back. "Jace just texted me."

"What did he say?" Simon asked.

"He says he's right down the hall."

"Places everyone." I yelled as I magically shut off the lights.

 **Clary's POV**

I opened Magnus's door, to the lights off. "Jace, what is going on? Nobody's here."

"Surprise!" Jace yelled, along with Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, my mother and stepfather, Luke."

I felt myself blush, deeply, with my jaw dropped.

"Guys, what's going on? I thought there was a party going on. That's what Jace told me." I sent a questioning look to Jace. _What is it that he is hiding from me,_ I thought. _Obviously there's not a party going on._

"Clary," Jace said, getting down on one knee, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I looked around the room, thinking this had to be a prank. I saw my mom, crying into Luke's shoulder, but they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. _She knew about this, both of them_. Izzy and Simon, has astounded looks on their faces, as if they didn't know anything was happening. Magnus, on the other hand, was taking something out of his pocket. _What is it that he gots?_ I wondered, but then remember what Jace had said something about Magnus proposing to Alec.

"Jace, I don't know what to say," I started, and ran out the door.

 **Jace's POV**

"Clary, wait!" I yelled down the hall, dazed and confused.

"Jace, I'm so sorry. I thought she was going to say yes." Jocelyn, Clay's mother, came up and hugged me. She looked just like Clary, and it made my heart ache. Two years. It took me two years of convincing Jocelyn that I am nothing like the man who raised me.

"I'm so sorry Jace. Maybe all this was a mistake." Alec came up to me, and told me. That's when I saw Magnus slip something back into his pocket. When he told me that he was going to propose, I thought it was a joke, but it wasn't. I was seriously shocked.

"Magnus, can I please talk to you for a moment." I asked him, walking outside the apartment.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, messing with his spiky, glittery hair.

"Were you going to propose to Alec?"

"What? No… I just…" Magnus stuttered.

"Magnus, why didn't you tell me? I thought you were kidding."

"Well, I wasn't. So if you excuse me, I have a back up party to throw." And with that, he walked back into his apartment, slamming the door shut.

 **Clary's POV**

 _Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened,_ I thought as I walked out of the apartment. _I can't believe Jace proposed to me, and I just walked out on him._

I shivered as I walked out into the brisk, autumn air. About a mile away, from Magnus's apartment, two things happened. My phone started to buzz and I realized where I was going. I was walking towards the institute.

 **Simon's POV**

"Dang it Clary!" Jace yelled, throwing his phone back into his pocket.

"Jace, calm down. I think I have known Clary longer than you have, but I'm not exactly sure. But, I think I can guess where she is going." I yelled back to Jace. It was 9pm and Magnus's party was just getting started. _How come no one has complained about all the loud music?_ I asked myself.

"Really Simon? Can you please explain to me where you think she is going? And while you're at it, can you explain to me why she would run away from someone as handsome as me?" Jace spat like there was venom in his mouth.

"Wow, you are really heartbroken, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to punch you in the face? You haven't had enough training yet to deflect it, guaranteed. Now tell me where you think she is?"

"The institute." I told him, and got up to go meet Izzy.

 **Jace's POV**

I got up and left the party.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked me over the loud music.

"The institute," was all that I said, and walked out the door.

 **Clary's POV**

"Why am I here?" I whispered to myself, walking into my bedroom at the institute. "Oh now I remember, I'm running away."

I walked across my room, grabbed my bag and put my _Codex_ , my sketch pad, colored pencils, my photo album, clothes and anything else that might be important.

I just stepped through the portal, as Jace burst into my room, with a look that broke my heart completely.

 **Jace's POV**

I burst through Clary's door, just in time to see her mouth the words _I'm sorry and I love you_. After that, she disappeared through the portal. I got to say, that was the first time I had cried since I was 10 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two-5 years later…**_

 **Clary's POV**

"Hello, is there a lady named Tessa Gray here? I'm supposed to be meeting her." I asked the lady at the front desk of the restaurant.

"And you are?" The lady, whose name was Autumn, asked with a horrible, snobby attitude.

"Clar-I mean, Sophia Lass."

"Follow me, Miss Lass." I followed Autumn all the down a highway, which seemed blocked off from the rest of the restaurant, into a private room. "Here you go," with that, Autumn headed back to the front of the restaurant, leaving me in a room with an old friend.

"Hello Miss Gray. It is nice to see you again. How have you been?" I asked sitting down across of the table from Tessa.

"I've been better. What is it you need, Clarissa Morgenstern? I am assuming that there is a reason to why you have called me. I haven't seen you in 7 years since the wedding of your mother and your stepfather." Tessa asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Please, call me Sophia. I have changed my name for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?"

"I am hiding from Jace Herondale." I looked Tessa straight in the eyes and did not change my poker face. Every time I thought about Jace, talked about Jace, or even heard his name, my chest ached, knowing what I did was wrong.

Tessa looked surprised. "Now, why would you be hiding from Mr. Herondale? I thought you loved this boy."

"I do. Its just… He proposed to me and I ran out on him without answering him." I bit my lip.

"Why would you do that?" Tessa was now intrigued in my story.

"I don't really know. I don't know if it was the pressure of everyone being there or if it was that I wasn't ready to be married yet. I mean, I was only 18."

"I understand. Can you please explain to me, what you need me for then?"

"I need you to contact Magnus Bane for me." My voice cracked. It has been a long time since I had said that name. I have tried to stay away from any institutes and clave meetings. Basically, wherever Jace could find me I stayed away. "I will do anything. I just need to talk to Magnus."

"I see. I will see what I can do. In the meantime, someone would like to talk to you. I hear you have been avoiding them for the past few years."

I thought about who I had been avoiding. My mom, Luke, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Maia, and Magnus. "Who?"

Tessa got up gracefully and walked to the corner of the room. From the table, I couldn't see what she was doing, but that only lasted a second. There was a white door that blended into the white walls, and the person who walked threw, took me by surprise.

 **Jace's POV**

"Have you found her yet?" I asked Magnus who had been trying to track Clary for the past five years.

"Jace. I am going to tell you this one more time. I have not found Clary. Why don't you go get some rest. You haven't slept hardly at all since you saw Clary walk through the portal." Magnus sounded deeply concerned for my well-being.

"Magnus right you know," Alec looked up from his book. "You haven't been sleeping, eating, and you haven't been talking that much."

"Am I supposed to give up?" I put my face in my hands. "Is that what it was like when I was taken over by Sebastian? When you guys couldn't track me? Did you ever think I was dead?"

"Don't give up. Never give up. Clary would not let us think you were dead for a second, when you were with Sebastian, and I'm not going to let you give up on Clary. She's not dead."

"Alec, please, just stop. I'm going to Izzy's. I'll be back." I left Magnus and Alec's apartment, and headed toward Izzy's.

 **Magnus's POV**

"He's really heartbroken, isn't he?" I asked Alec, sitting down next to him to see what he was reading.

"This is the worst I have ever seen him." Alec closed his book.

"Oh, Alec, what are we going to do? I can't stand seeing him like this any longer."  
"Magnus, what's that?"

"That would be a fire message. I will be right back." I got up slowly, and walked over to the window. When I saw who the message was from, I felt a smile spread across my face, which disappeared quickly.

"Alec come here." I yelled.

"What is it?" Alec asked, looking over my shoulder. _God, he got here fast._

"Alec, we found her. We found Clary."

"That's great. We need to tell Jace. Where is she?" Alec pulled out his phone and started to dial Jace's number.

"Alec, we can't. She doesn't want to be found yet. She wants to talk to me and me only."

Alec put his phone away. "Do you at least know where she is at least?"

"Yes, actually, I do. She's here, in New York."

"WHAT?!"

 **Clary's POV**

"Emma? Is that you?" I looked at the girl, who was now about 19 years old. "Last time I seen you, you were 12 years old."

"Yeah, nice to see you too. Look, I need to ask you a very important question." Emma told me, walking further into the light. As Emma moved forward, Tessa walked right past me, and through the door.

"Okay, now I'm concerned. What is it? Is it that guy of yours? Jules?" I remembered his name.

"No, it has nothing to do with Jules. By the way, he's my parabatai now. But it has to do with the Clave."

 _Oh shoot, that is what I was afraid of_ , I thought, but said, "What about the Clave? I haven't broke the law and I have gone to the important meetings, so what is it?"

"Wait, you were at the meetings?" Emma questioned me, her brown eyes squinting.

"Umm…"

"Oh nevermind. The consul wants to see you and they know where you are."

"What? Who's the consul?" I asked in disbelief.

"Your mother is the new consul and she is not happy about you being gone off the grid for the past five years."

"How did she find out where I was?"

"I cannot say, and it doesn't matter. She wants to meet with you in Idris by Wednesday."

"Okay. I don't get it," I commented.

"Don't get what?" Emma paused in the doorway of the private room.

"Why did my mother send you and not Jace, Izzy, or even Alec?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it is because we are so much alike when it comes to this kind of thing." With that, Emma Carstairs walked out of the private room, leaving me with just my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

 _Come on Magnus, hurry up. I can't risk Jace finding me,_ I thought, waiting outside the place no one would figure I would go… McDonalds. **(A/N I couldn't think of anywhere else. Not hating on McDonalds)** Since I hate McDonalds, I thought it would be the easiest place to meet.

"Miss Clarissa Fray." Magnus walked up with his arms open. His cat-like eyes were lined with black eyeliner and his hair seemed like it had more glitter than she remembered.

"Oh Magnus, it's so good to see you." I exclaimed.

"So what is it that you need, Miss Fray. I was in at a very important event."

"Please, call me Sophia. I do not go by that name anymore. Though, I am still involved in the Clave."

"Then, why the name change?" Magnus gave me a questioning look, as we sat down on the benches outside of the fast food place.

"I just needed a change. I have been traveling the world, trying not to be seen outside of any institutes, but that's not why I called you here. I called you here to tell Jace I'm sorry."

A tear spilled over my cheek.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"I can't face him to do it. I need you to tell him I'm sorry and to meet Sophia Lass in Idris Tuesday at 9pm. Don't give me a way Magnus, I trust you not to give me away to him. Tell Izzy and Simon."

"Clary, wait, tell me-" Magnus started, but I never heard the end of what he said, for I stepped through the portal. _Time to go to the Glass City._


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace's POV**

"What do you mean she said she's sorry?" I yelled at Magnus. "And who the heck is Sophia Lass?"

"Jace, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything else," Magnus said, messing with his spikes.

"Magnus, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm sorry Jace. All she said is that you need to meet Sophia Lass by tomorrow night in Idris."

"Good-bye Magnus," I walked out of the apartment and onto the streets.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after me.

"I'm going to go pack. I'm going to Idris."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace's POV**

 _Who the heck is Sophia Lass?_ I asked myself as I walked through the streets of Idris.

"Jace Herondale?" A voice called my name. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't recognized where I had heard it before.

"Yes?" I turned around slowly to a female about 5'4 with straight, dark black hair. It was the eyes that got my attention, though. They were the same color as Clary's eyes used to be before she decided not to see me or even talk to me again.

"Hello, I am Sophia Lass." Sophia held out her hand.

"Hi," I said, weary as I shook her hand.

"Would you please walk with me. I got something to tell you and it's very important." Sophia started to walk down the street.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I blurted out, unable to contain myself.

"Umm… you might. I have gone to the Clave meetings before," Sophia hesitated before continuing on. "But then again, you might not. I always sat in the back you see. Something about the consul gives me the creeps."

"You mean consul Jocelyn?" I asked.

"No the one before her. I haven't been to a meeting where she was the consul."

"Oh, well there's a meeting tomorrow. Do you want to go… with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion."

 **Clary's POV**

I can't believe he asked me to go to the meeting tomorrow. _Not you, Sophia_ , I scolded myself. He hates me and will always hate me.

"Umm, sure, I'll go with you." I told Jace, trying to keep my poker face on.

"Great, I will pick you up at 3." Jace smiled the smile that always made my heart beat faster than the wings on a humming bird.

"Okay. But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Clary wanted me to tell you someth-"

"If it is that she's sorry, I don't want to hear it."

"Jace, it's not like that, I am-" I froze, hoping he didn't hear that.

"Why did you say I?" Jace asked me, turning back to face me. The street lights made his hair look more golden and his skin paler.

"Jace, look-" I stuttered and tripped over my foot, walking backwards. _Way to go Clary, way to go._

"Clary is that you?" Jace's face was masked with curiosity, and reached his hand out to help me up.

"Jace, look I'm sorry," I apologized, taking his hand.

"Clary, I knew it was you. What kind of name is Sophia Lass? Some mundane name is what I think."

"Jace, I'm sorry for walking out on you like that, I just wasn't prepared or ready to be married yet."

"Clary, I would have waited till you were ready."

"Jace, just stop, please. This is why I didn't want to see you as myself. This is why I created a rune so you wouldn't be able to track me. I didn't want this to happen. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I hurt you again." I looked down at the ground.

"Clary, why would you hurt me again?" Jace cupped my face with his one hand.

 **Jace's POV**

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Clary smacked my hand away. "I need to start over. I tried to when I changed my name, but I couldn't help be involved in the Clave. The knowledge of the Shadowhunter world was kept secret from me for 16 years."

"Clary, wherever you go, I wil go with you. I can't stand to be away from you any longer. You have no idea what you being gone has done to me. I thought you hated me for some reason. I thought you were dead. I almost killed myself over you," I concluded my statement.

"Jace, I'm so sorry. I ju-" I pulled Clary into a kiss. The kiss lasted what seemed like forever, which was fine by me. I have not kissed or even looked at another girl since that day Clary walked out on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jocelyn's POV**

 _What am I going to say to her?_ I thought, but then remembered that it wasn't me who walked out this time, it was her. It was all Clary. _I hope Emma convinced her, though. I need to talk to her._

 **Clary's POV**

"Hello? Consul?" I yelled through the door of the consul's home. _So this is where she lives now. Whatever happened to New York?_

"Clary? Is that you?" That was the first time I saw and heard my mother's voice, since the proposal. Sure, I had seen her at the CLave meetings, but this was different.

"Yes, mom, it's me. I have come home. But, I'm leaving tonight."

"Clary, come here. We need to talk," my mom pulled me into the library, which was fantastic. Any book lover would love it.

"What is it? I know you are the new consul."

"Yes, that would be true. But, that's not it," Jocelyn sighed. "There is someone I want you to meet." There was a knock at the library door.

"Come in, sweetie." At that, the door opened to reveal a small child, about four years old, who looked just like my mother.

"Mom, who is this? I got up slowly, walking over to the child.

"Clary, I would like you to meet your little brother. Valentine Rocco Garroway."

"Why Valentine?" I asked, picking up Valentine. He had Luke's hair, but my mom's green eyes.

"I thought… I honestly don't know. It was Luke's idea."

"Oh," was all I said to my mother, directing my attention to Valentine.

"Hello, Valentine. Do you know who I am?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Valentine wrapped his arms around my neck. "You are the most famous shadowhunter of all time. You are the person who saved the world. I love you so much!" He exclaimed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tear go down my mother's cheek.

"How old are you?"

"Four!" Valentine giggled.

"WOW! You are so old!" I laughed as I tickled him.

"Not as old as you!" He retorted.

"How old do you think I am?"

"18!"

"Oh, how I wish I was that old. But, sweetie, I'm 23."

"Really? No way! Clary, are you going to stay?" Valentine gave me the sad, puppy dog look.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," I told Valentine as I put him down. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I got somewhere to be. I won't be attending the Clave meeting tonight." I walked out the library door. "Oh, and by the way. I have gone to all the Clave meetings."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace's POV**

"What do you mean you aren't sure anymore?" I asked Clary, softly.

"Jace," she hissed, "I didn't know I had a little brother. I don't want to leave him. He needs to know that someone will be there to protect. I need to be there for him."

"Why? That's what I don't understand."

"Because, I am not going to do what Valentine did to me. He took my brother away and made him a demon. I didn't even know I had a brother till I became a shadowhunter. Val needs me. And I need him. I'm staying Idris. For him." Clary concluded.

"Fine. I'm staying with you then. I am not letting you get away from me this time." I pulled Clary into a kiss.

"Good. You're not getting away from me either." She whispered. "Oh and Jace," she pulled away, "yes, I will marry you. That is, if you haven't found anyone else."

"There has and never will be anyone else. Clarissa Herondale. Has a nice ring to it. doesn't it?" I smiled.

"I see you haven't changed." Clary busted out into laughter, taking my hand. "So, you go by Herondale now?"

"Yes," I paused. "By the way, Simon and Isabelle are married now and have two kids."

"What?" Clary's jaw dropped. "You have to be kidding me? Is he a shadowhunter now?"

"Oh, Clarissa. Wouldn't you like to know," I broke out into a sprint down the street-lamp lit road. _This is going to be worth it,_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_**2 months later…**_

Clary's POV

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest had said, and the crowd went wild.

I had wanted a more mundane wedding, which Jace had agreed too, but we still be getting the marks that shadowhunters got when they got married.

"I am so glad you didn't run away from me this time. I thought I had lost you forever." Jace told me right after kissing me.

"Oh come on, you couldn't lose me that easily and you know it. Jace, once again, I am so sorry for running out on your proposal. I don't know what got to me-" I was starting to ramble on when Jace interrupted me.

"Clary, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never stopped looking for you. I had tried everything. Every once in awhile, I thought that I had seen you, but it was never actually you."

"Jace, I have watched you over the years, you just didn't see me. I saw you walk up to every redhead there was asking them if they were me. I have came back to New York over the past few years. I saw what I did to you and I didn't want to hurt you anymore, so I stayed away. It wasn't until I saw Emma, that I thought it was time see you again and actually talk to you. I have missed you so badly, I love you Jace Herondale."

"I love you too, Clarissa Herondale. It does have a nice ring to it." I threw my head back in laughter as Jace swung me around the dance floor. It felt so good to be back in the Shadow World and even better to be back in Jace's arms.

"Clary! Momma wants to get a picture of you and Jace!" Val came running up to me. "Then she said that I could get one with you if you wanted."

"Oh, Valentine, you are the sweetest boy I have ever met. Of course I want a picture with you!" I gave Val a smile, "go tell mom that I will be there in a moment."

"Okay," with that Valentine ran off.

"Shall we go before your mother comes tracks us down. She kind of scares me, you know." Jace put his face to my neck and kissed it.

"The great and mighty Jace Herondale is scared of my mother. Who thought he was afraid of anything." I turned in his arms, so I could look him in the face.

"I am only afraid of one thing and that is losing you, Clary. And just for that, I will race you to your mother."

"No fair! You know I'm out of practice. But, I will still beat you!" Jace and I ran off into the sunset to go find my mother. Little did we know that running off into the sunset would be our official wedding photo for my mother had been standing there the whole time.


End file.
